Start Together
by KiraHeisenberg
Summary: Don't ask.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special tanks (geddit cuz im metal) 2 my ex-gf (itz kay cuz were frendz now) blackhawk 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Chris ur da luv of my badazz life u rok 2! PTREE KIKS AZZ!

Hi my name is Platinum Blood'shed Amnesia Blackhawk Wilson and I have long platinum silver hair (that's how I got my name) with black streaks and red tips dyed with real blood that reaches my mid-back and piercing silver eyes that destroy souls and a lot of people tell me I look like an actual demon from hell. I'm not related to Steven Wilson but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a cannibal but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a state alchemist in the Amestrian military. I'm a metalhead (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I buy all my clothes from super metal consignment shops, most of them are leather and made of out dead animals. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was raining shards of metal like it does on venus, but it didn't hurt me because I'm a cannibal. A lot of hipsters stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Platinum!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Roy Mustang!

"What's up Roy?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me tanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Tanks 2 Blackhawk 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW hipsters stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was raining metal again. I opened the door of my coffin and ate some human stake I had. My coffin was made of platinum and inside it was steel wool with barbed wire on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Porcupine Tree t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend and bunkmate, Lily (AN: Blackhawk dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length hawk gold hair with red streaks and opened her zombie-green eyes. She put on her Nine Inch Nails t-shirt with jeans that gotten torn in a bar fight, fishnets and pointy high-heeled, steel-toed boots.

"OMFS, I saw you talking to Roy Mustang yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Roy?" she asked as we went out of the sleeping quarters and into the Base.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Roy walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Tool are having a concert in Central." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love Tool. They are my favorite band, besides PTree.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY HIPSTERZ OK! odderwize tanks 2 da metil ppl 4 da good reveiws! TANKS AGEN BLACKHAWK! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Tool.

On the night of the concert I put on my black boots made of goat with high heels. Underneath them were fishnet that had been white but then I stained them with period blood. Then I put on a black horse leather minidress with real human bones on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and put in accessories made of bones. I felt a little pissed then, so I sacrificed a sheep to satan. I read a badass book while I waited for it to stop bleating and I listened to some Tool. I painted my nails with mercury and put on TONS of lead eyeshadow. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I think zits are absolutely metal. I ate some human meat so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Roy was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Rammstein t-shirt (they would play at the show too), blood-stained ripped jeans, mercury and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo hawt men wer it ok!).

"Hi Roy!" I said in a badass voice.

"Hi Platinum." he said back. We walked into his flying black Hummer (the license plate said METAL) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Tool and Nine Inch Nails. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Tool.

"Elbow deep inside the borderline, this may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used, relax, turn around." sang Maynard (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Maynard is so fucking hot." I said to Roy, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Roy looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Roy ecstatically and we fist-bumped.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Maynard and he's going out with Taylor fucking Swift. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Roy. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Adam and Maynard for their autographs and photos with them. We got Tool concert tees. Roy and I crawled back into the Hummer, but Roy didn't go back to the Base, instead he drove the car into... the 3rd Laboratory!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok platinum's name is PALTINUM nut mary su OK! ROY IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"ROY!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Roy didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Platinum?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Roy leaned in extra-close and I looked into his demonic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much destructive rancor and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... suddenly just as I Roy kissed me passionately. Roy climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then we tied eachother up with barbed wire and he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my body felt like it was on fire. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was...Olivier!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a hipster or a emo! Da only reson Oliveri swor is coz she had a hedache ok an on tup of dat she wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Olivier made and Roy and I follow her. She kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" she shouted.

I started to sweat blood down my fuming forehead. Roy comforted me. When we went back to the castle Olivier took us to Colonel Archer and Lieutenant Ross who were both looking very angry.

"They were fisting each other in the Forbidden Forest!" she yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Lieutenant Ross.

"How dare you?" demanded Colonel Archer.

And then Roy shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Olivier and Lieutenant Ross still looked mad but Colonel Archer said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Roy and I went upstairs while the other soldiers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Platinum?" Roy asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the women's bunk and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress made of gorilla with goat-blood dyed red lace all around it and black aligator high heels. When I came out...

Roy was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "Prison Sex" by Tool. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up hipsterz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black octupus miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red painted chicken bones all over it and high heeled boots that were black and made of bush baby. I put on two pairs of mouse skull earings, and two Cthulu heads in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with metallic paint.

In the Great Hall, I ate some nails with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the bruised face of a metal guy with long black hair with blood red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick, kind of like Richard from Rammstein. He didn't have a ponytail anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Roy's and his arm wasn't automal anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy raspy voice. He looked exactly like Maynard James Keenan. He was so sexy that my body went all firey when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Edward Elric, although most people call me Cannibal these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human flesh." he giggled.

"Well, I am a cannibal." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Roy came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him


	7. a quarter 2 3

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Plitinum isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes always pissd 4 godz sake!

Roy and I held our bony hands with mercury nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish that was actually made of goose blood (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Cannibal. Hellish rancor was in his pissed off eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Roy. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Roy. We went into his room and locked the door. Then...

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. I tied him up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the steel wool bed and started making out naked and then he put his man's tool in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Roy, Roy!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Roy's arm. It was a black heart with an spear through it. On it in bloody metal writing were the words... Cannibal!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Roy pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have STDs anyway if you're doing it with more than one person!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Roy ran out even though he was tied up and naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Cannibal's post where he was having a drill with Colonel Archer and some other people.

"CANNIBAL ELRIC, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


End file.
